Unexpected
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: Elrohir and his wife, Lalorn are traveling back from a visit to Mirkwood when somthing unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

The woods of Mirkwood were heavy somehow, filled with strange noises and odd feelings.

Elrohir and his wife, Lalorn, were walking under the eaves. Almost out from under the branches after having stayed in the woodland realm for a number of days with Lalorn's family.

The trees were still thick but Elrohir could see the end of the path up ahead leading out of the woods.

The leaves crunched under their feet, a orange-brown carpet beneath their feet, Lalorn's hands brushed the trees as they passed, the branches rustling with her touch. Her dark hair hung in waves to her waist. Her eyes were a dark blue, like a midnight sky. She was short for an elf, standing only five foot five, and had a light spray of freckles across her nose.

Elrohir had been married to her for ten years. They had been the happiest years of his life.

The sun was going down and they planned to make a camp just outside the wood on the open plain. As they exited the woods the sun was just above the horizon and cast a russet glow over the whole scene. They didn't want to risk a fire that night, so their camp was easily set up, sleeping rolls were spread out on the ground and Elrohir took first watch.

He watched his wife sleep, her face on her hands. He had always wondered at why she slept like that,and he thought it was very endearing. He watched the moon as it carved a shallow arc across the sky. Two more hours of watch before he would wake Lalorn for her shift. The stars were bright, and he could see Erendil shining above him.

—-/—/—/—

There was thirty minutes left in his watch when Elrohir heard a rustle in the normally still trees.

He pulled sword from its sheath with a soft _shring_ and gazed into the dark woods. Nothing was forthcoming. And he had just begun to relax, but before he could sheath his blade, something shot out Of the woods.

" _Yrch!"_

Lalorn was up in an instant, her long fighting knife clutched in her hand.

Elrohir only had seconds before the first orc was on him, he quickly stabbed it in the gut before whirling to face the orcs that kept streaming out of the treeline. Soon he and Lalorn were separated. He could hardly keep the orcs at bay, there had to be at least ten on him. It was like a dance, a whirl that he knew he would hardly remember tomorrow. He stabbed one orc in the chest before spinning to sink his blade into the neck of another. The orcs numbers were dwindling and he had just killed the last of the press around him. His left arm throbbed painfully from were one of the orcs has opened a long gash from his shoulder to elbow. He turned to see Lalorn fighting off the last three orcs around her. He was running towards her when a huge weight landed on his back. A warg.

"And where do you think you're going pretty?" A harsh grating voice asked from atop the animal.

Elrohir stayed silent.

"Mmm, not in the mood for answers? Fine we don't need ya anyways."

The warg pressed down harder on Elrohir's back and he struggled to breath.

His injured arm was forced painfully against the ground and he fought the urge to cry out in pain. The orc grunted something and the warg shifted. Elrohir could feel it's hot breath on the back of his neck. He knew the end was coming then. There was no way he could escape. He only hoped Lalorn would have the sense to run.

He closed his eyes and breathed out a silent prayed to the Valar for his wife.

The wargs teeth descended and he heard a sound. A shout.

"Ai, Hakuu!"

So the Valar weren't listening.

The warg's Head turned and Elrohir could hear the orc's voice above him.

"Oh, well look at that."

Elrohir could see the orc's boots at it jumped from his mount. No. He decided. Uruk hai. The warg however, didn't move.

The uruk hai made slow progress towards Lalorn.

Lalorn.

No.

He had to help her. He twisted, but the warg was immovable and it's claws only extended to rest against his shoulders in warning. He had a knife in his left boot if he could only reach it. He pushed his arm down under the warg, screaming as the deep gash ground into the dirt and pebbles. The uruk hai didn't notice him, or didn't care.

The knife was inches away from his fingers. He stretched farther but he couldn't budge the animal on top of him. The knife was so close.

Lalorn was locked in a desperate battle with the uruk hai, barely parrying his blows on time as they rained down on her. She was pushed to her knees.

The uruk hai pushed down on her until she was sprawled out on the ground. All Elrohir could do was watch helplessly.

He stretched as far as he could, his fingers touched the hilt of his knife.

But he was too late, the uruk hai stabbed Lalorn in the side, between her ribs. There was so much blood, Elrohir screamed.

The rest was a blur. The knife suddenly in his hand. Stabbing the warg and pushing it away. The uruk hai coming after him and throwing his knife it it's throte. Crawling over to Lalorn and pulling her to his chest.

 **Sindarin Translations:**

 **Yrch!:** orc

 **Ai, Hakuu!:** hey, idiot!

Thanks for reading. This is my first fic ever. Please be kind. I like constructive criticism but please no flames.

Hannon le!

Bookworm-soul


	2. Chapter 2

The cave that they Elrohir was now sheltered in was a fairly large one. It's opening had been hard to find, but it had opened up nicely.

He had a fire going in the middle of the floor and was currently heating water to clean the blood from Lalorn's side.

She was lying on her back next to the blaze. She hadn't woken up since the attack and now had a fever.

Elrohir quickly wrapped cloth around his own injured arm, not caring in the slightest that it was a very shoddy job. He had other things to worry about. Lal. He moved to her side and lifted her tunic to look at the wound. It was deep and it looked bad, like the knife had been twisted in her side.

He dipped a clean cloth in the water next to him, and gently wiped away the blood. Then secured the cloth in place with another strip. His bag wasn't far away and he quickly withdrew a needle and thread.

After the makeshift bandage was removed from Lalorn's side he closed the wound with neat, clean stitches, then proceeded to wrap it.

There was nothing else he could do. He needed to get her back to Imladris, and quickly. His father was a much more accomplished healer than he was, and also had many of the supplies he needed.

He would leave at dawn.

—-/—/—

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Elrohir left the cave.

He had Lalorn in his arms, it was the best he could do. The hadn't brought horses with them and now he knew that was a mistake.

The road back to Imladris was long, they would have to cross over The Misty Mountains before they got back to the valley.

The journey would probably take three weeks alone, but carrying Lalorn, closer to four.

His progress was slow, Lalorn grew increasingly heavy in his arms. And by the time the sun went down, he was ready to drop. He had pushed twenty-five miles that day. He knew tomorrow he would be slower.

Elrohir laid Lalorn out on her sleeping roll, her fever was concerning him. But he didn't know how to bring it down. He laid a hand on her forehead. Burning.

He washed her face with a damp cloth, he didn't think it helped much.

He knew that he should keep watch, but he also knew that if he didn't sleep tonight he wouldn't be able to get very far the next day.

Eventually he decided to sleep, getting Lalorn home quickly was vital. If he took to long it wouldn't matter if they were attacked, She would already be dead.

-/-/-

Elrohir woke to the pre-dawn glow of the morning. The sun just under the horizon.

He was ready to go just as the first golden rays peeked over the skyline.

That day was long and hard. He pushed himself to his limits, running over the plains as much as he walked.

The next was just as hard if not worse.

The days seemed to blur together as he ran over the plains. Lalorn hadn't woken once and Elrohir was starting to worry that the blade had been poisoned, as her fever still hadn't broken.

Days were hard and nights were restless. The pounding of his feet a monotonous tattoo in his skull. Left right left right left right. No stopping.

It was three weeks before they reached the base of the misty mountains halfway through the day. The pass was high and steep. Snow capped the peaks, and goblins and orcs dwelt in the deep places.

Watches at night became necessary. Elrohir gained no sleep. Being too worried and afraid of dropping Lalorn to drift off as he ran.

He heard strange sounds in the night. Saw eyes in the rocks.

He became more and more fatigued as he climbed. His body demanding sleep he couldn't give. And every breath became a blessing.

He found himself praying to the valar, begging them to help him endure this. To get Lalorn back to Imladris, then they could do what they wished with him. Mandos was a small price to pay for the life of his wife.

It was exactly a week before he stumbled into the last homely house, and collapsed before his father's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my oc**

The world was black. Utterly black. For a while that was all he saw.

Then there was light. Small at first. Then It brightened.

The world solidified around him. He was lying in his bed in Imladris. His left arm throbbed painfully. He reached over and found it wrapped in bandages. When had that happened?

The sun was shining brightly through the window. It seemed near fall, maybe August?

He sat up.

A small stack of items sat on a the chair next to his bed. A knife on top of it all.

Then he remembered

Lalorn.

He tried to get up and tripped, catching the rim of the nightstand near him.

Quickly he righted himself, he had to find Her.

The halls of the house were empty, the sun filtered in through many of the windows.

He had to find his father. As he rounded the next corner he ran into the very elf he was looking for.

Lord Elrond caught his shoulders as he stumbled.

"Elrohir! What in the name of arda are you doing up!?"

"Ada, I need to find Lalorn."

Elrond's face softened.

"Of course, come she is in one of the guest chambers."

Elrohir followed his father out of the room, his feet dragging somewhat as he tried to keep his eyes open. He stumbled, and Elrond caught his arm.

"Are you sure ion nin? Maybe you should rest first."

"No ada, I need to see her."

Elrond merely looked at him in concern before continuing down the hallway.

When they entered the room Lalorn was laying on the bed. Eyes closed.

"She woke late last night." Elrond informed him. "She's been on and off since, and her fever is high."

Elrohir nodded. But was too busy looking at his wife to pay him much heed.

She was so pale. Her dark hair stood out starkly against her face. He laid a hand on her forehead. The skin still burned, hot and dry. He lifted her tunic and unwrapped the bandage to see her wound. It didn't look good. New stitching had been put in overnight. The wound was still bleeding slightly even after all those days. The skin around the wound was hot to the touch and swollen.

"Poison"

Elrond nodded.

"We've never seen it before Elrohir, we don't know what to do.

Elrohir fought to keep the tears out of his eyes. But he was fighting a losing battle, and soon the tears were running freely down his cheeks.

—/—/—

His mother's garden had always brought Elrohir peace, but he was having trouble finding any here tonight.

He walked past rows of flowers, gently brushing the petals. Feeling their velvet under outstretched fingers.

He stopped near one particular plant.

Alfirin.

Lalorn's favorite. It had been her contribution to the garden after his mother had died.

The soft bell like flowers seemed to glow in the moonlight. Many soft colors mingling with others. He thought that was why Lalorn liked them. They were different, yet united, just as she wanted the world to be.

"Elrohir."

He turned around, it was Elladan.

"Elladan-" he started.

"No listen to me. I love you Elrohir, and I am truly sorry for this. But it is NOT your fault."

"How did you-"

Elladan snorted, cutting him off.

"I know you Elrohir"

"If I had gotten to her faster-"

"Stop Elrohir, this is not your fault."

Elrohir sank resignedly to the ground on the garden path. Elladan sat down next to him.

"I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I keep thinking that if I could have gotten there faster she would be fine. And now she's laying in bed with a poisoned wound we don't know how to cure! I wasn't paying attention Elladan! When I killed the last of the orcs I though they were gone! I didn't even check!" His voice cracked, and he buried his face in his hands. "What have I done Elladan?"

Elladan just pulled him close, and let him sob into his shoulder.

 **I know my chapters are short! I'm hoping the next one will be longer. Please bear with me!**

 **Many thanks!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own**

Lalorn woke, gradually adjusting to her surroundings. She was in Imladris.

Sun filtered through the window and she could hear birds singing. She looked down. Elrohir was asleep by her bed, kneeling, head in her lap, one hand resting on her knee and one trailing on the ground beside him.

She smiled softly. He must have been up all night.

"Meleth." She whispered. He woke with a start.

"Lalorn!"

She laughed softly. Elrohir looked at her seriously.

"How are you?"

Her smile died.

"I am weak, I can feel the poison sapping my strength."

"I am sorry."

Lalorn looked shocked.

"Whatever for?"

"It's my fault Lal, I should have been paying attention."

"Elrohir! How could you say such a thing! I risked my life for you!"

It was Elrohir's turn to look shocked.

"I-I, I didn't mean it that way. I am sorry."

"...Don't be. You can't blame yourself for this."

Elrohir sighed and boosted himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I try not to meleth, I really do."

She smiled weakly at him.

"Elrohir, whatever happens-"

"Don't"

"Elrohir"

He looked back at her.

"I love you Elrohir."

"I love you too."

She faded into unconsciousness.

—/—/—

"She isn't doing well"

"I know ada, I spoke with her this morning, she was so weak."

"The poison is spreading."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I've tried everything I can think of Elrohir, if she doesn't start recovering on her own…"

"I know adar, I know"

—/—/—

The wound still wasn't healing.

It had been a week and Lalorn was growing progressively worse.

She was awake almost constantly, a side effect if the poison, allowing her no rest.

Elrohir left her side only when his father forced him to, like now.

He was pacing restlessly through the rows of books in the library. The librarian was starting to get annoyed.

His thoughts were burdened with worry and not even Elladan could convince him to get out and do something.

Long hours ticked by and Elrohir was still pacing.

—/—/—

Elrond was looking over Lalorn. He had just banished Elrohir from the room,

He had been forced to practically drag him out.

He was examining Lalorn's side, which still wasn't closing like it should. The wound looked normal now however, as the poison had spread to other parts of her body.

He sighed. And continued to check her over. Suddenly he stopped. No. This couldn't happen.

"Someone! Go fetch Elrohir!"

 **I know, it's even shorter, but I just had to end the chapter there sorry!**

 **See you soon!**

 **Bookworm-soul**


	5. Chapter 5

**For any that wonder Lalorn is the elvish word for elm tree. This chapter contains a flashback. It's in italics, just to let you know. I might do flashbacks in later chapters.**

"Elrohir! Hir nin! You are needed."

Elrohir whirled. One of the apprentice healers was standing at the door to the library out of breath from running.

"What's happened?"

"It's Lalorn my lord."

No.

Soon Elrohir was flying down the hallway. The healer followed behind, struggling to keep up.

He burst through the doors of Lalorn's room.

"What is it, what is it ada!"

Lalorn was looking around the room in shock.

"Yes what is it?" She asked more calmly.

Elrond winced.

"Well…" he dragged a hand down his face and fell into a chair behind him.

"Well?" Elrohir asked desperately.

Elrond turned to Lalorn.

"Lalorn, you're pregnant."

—/—/—

Elrohir sat next to Lalorn on the bed.

"Lalorn, I know we have always wanted a child, but not now, not like this."

There were tears in Lalorn's eyes.

"Elrohir, what are we going to do?"

Elrohir just looked at her.

"We still have one option." He said softly.

"I can't Elrohir."

"Lalorn you might have to, ada will Bring it up soon."

"I know but…"

She left the sentence unfinished.

"Lalorn, we're responsible for a living thing now, our options are limited."

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"If I have to, I will do it."

—/—/—

The night was soft and mild.

The stars shone brightly in the sky.

Elrohir sat before one of Imladris' many waterfalls. His feet in the water. This was his and Lalorn's waterfall, were they had had come when they needed quiet.

He remembered when he had first met her.

—/—/—

 _The night was chilly, a crescent moon shone out between the clouds._

 _The waterfall tumbled down over the rocks, a cascade of silver light._

 _Elrohir stood on the edge of the pool listening to the sounds of the night. He had come here to get away, a delegation from Mirkwood was passing through and his father was holding a banquet. But crowds had never been for him, his brother Elladan was better at that._

 _This was his favorite waterfall. Not many came here and it was usually quiet._

 _He could hear the water on the shore._

 _The slight breeze in the trees._

 _The chirping of crickets, and the hoot of an owl somewhere in the distance._

 _And…_

 _without looking back he called,_

" _There is no point in hiding."_

" _Isn't there?"_

 _After a moment he felt a presence next to him._

 _He looked over._

 _Valar._

" _Why are you here?" The elleth asked softly._

" _It is quiet here."_

" _Do you not enjoy parties?"_

" _Not at all my lady."_

" _So am I a lady?"_

" _In my eyes."_

" _I do not enjoy parties much either, this waterfall is a much better alternative."_

" _It is beautiful."_

 _She looked at him._

" _Why this waterfall? Surely there are others here, closer to the house?"_

" _Why did *you* pick this waterfall?" He asked her in response._

" _I followed you. But you're avoiding the question."_

 _Elrohir stayed silent. His hand strayed to his hair. He pulled out a hairpin in the shape of a crescent moon and held it in his hand._

" _It was my mother's favorite waterfall."_

" _I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry."_

" _It is fine, it was a innocent question."_

" _Was the hairpin hers?"_

 _Elrohir started. He hadn't realized he had it in his hand._

 _The elleth smiled at him._

 _He smiled slightly._

" _Yes it was."_

 _He looked into her eyes, midnight blue._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Lalorn"_

" _Lalorn, I like that."_

—/—/—

The days passes slowly now, every second was tense. One thing was on everybody's mind. Lalorn.

Elrond was talking to the couple now. They all knew why.

The mumak was in the room whether they admitted it or not.

—/—/—

The preparations were make quickly.

Many said tearful goodbyes.

Life in Imladris would never be the same.

Their journey took many days, but all too soon, it was over.

—/—/—

Lalorn was laid out in a stretcher, ready to go.

Elrohir knelt next to her. Tears ran down his face. He held her hand in silence.

"It's for the best Elrohir."

"I know."

"I will see you again someday."

"I'll miss raising our child" Elrohir's voice was choked.

"I'll tell them about you."

Elrohir smiled softly at her.

"I know meleth, I know."

"I'll miss you, Ro."

"Let me come with you!"

"Elrohir, you are needed here!"

He looked away.

"Elrohir."

"I know."

Elladan walked over and laid a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

"They need to leave muindor."

Elrohir nodded.

"I love you Lalorn"

"Remember I will see you again Meleth"

He nodded and pressed a crescent hairpin into her hand.

—/—/—

White sails stood out against the blue sky. The cry of the gulls could be heard over the background of the crashing waves.

One lone figure stood on the crest of a hill, watching the ship fade into the distance.

—/—/—

i aearon! i aearon!  
Maba nin hae o le

i gwael! i gwael!  
nin lar le dem can.

i elenath! i elenath!  
nin lar i glamor o le eneth.

nin cuil innas ú i imu

—-

The sea! The sea!  
Takes you away from me.

The gulls! The gulls!  
I hear your mournful cry.

The stars! The stars!  
I hear the echo of your name.

My life will never be the same.

—-

 **The translation of the song to sindarin is rough. Don't judge it to hard. I'm still deciding whether to continue this story, or write my ideas into a new story. What do you guys think?**

 **Hannon le**

 **Bookworm-soul**


End file.
